prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 8, 2013 Main Event results
The May 8, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the PNC Arena in Raleigh, North Carolina on May 7, 2013. Summary Although Antonio Cesaro was unsuccessful in his bid to reclaim the United States Championship last week, he still promised greatness on Raw and battled Randy Orton on the latest episode of WWE Main Event. Also, Justin Gabriel joined forces with The Usos to face 3MB in six-man tag team action! Although he failed to reclaim the U.S. Title from Kofi Kingston on WWE Main Event last week, Antonio Cesaro's renewed vigor has caused the Swiss Superman to ditch his yodeling and instead set out to prove that he is the best grappler in WWE. Cesaro dominated Zack Ryder on Raw before staking a bold claim: "I put the 'W' in WWE ... there is no one who can do what I do in this ring." Facing former WWE Champion Randy Orton on WWE Main Event provided the Swiss-born Superstar with an excellent opportunity to prove his clout and “walk the walk.” The two have squared off previously, although Cesaro has yet to defeat WWE's Apex Predator. As the opening bell sounded, the Swiss Superman's strategy involved perfectly partnering his power and technical abilities. However, The Viper is no slouch, eventually taking control and methodically striking his opponent. Cesaro displayed adaptability by altering his approach and using his power to strike back methodically in his own right. Targeting Orton's shoulder – wisely trying to neutralize the RKO – the former U.S. Champion proved his abilities at The Viper's expense in and out of the ring. Fighting back, Orton tried to match Cesaro pound-for-pound, but the Swiss Superman often rebounded and maintained control. Focusing his attacks on Orton's shoulder, the WWE Universe gasped for air with each near-fall in Cesaro's favor. After taking out WWE's Apex Predator by tossing him into the air and executing a perfect European uppercut, the match seemed to be all but over as the Swiss-born Superstar lifted his opponent up – no doubt preparing for The Neutralizer. Unfortunately for Cesaro, The Viper dug deep and mustered the energy for an RKO to secure the victory. After last week's singles defeat by Justin Gabriel on WWE Main Event, Heath Slater challenged the South African Superstar to find two partners to face 3MB in a Six-Man Tag Team Match. Gabriel's answer to Slater came in the form of the twin dynamic duo, The Usos. The controlled chaos of the Six-Man Tag Team battle displayed the teamwork of 3MB but also the seamless integration of Gabriel into The Usos’ style. Keeping Jimmy & Jey grounded, Slater, Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal did their best to rotate in and out of the contest, conserving the energy needed to keep the battle at their pace. Once Gabriel got into the mix, he fed off of the energy of WWE Universe and built up a great deal of momentum, making 3MB attempt to retreat from the contest. With help from The Usos, The Dare-Wolf managed to get McIntyre back into the ring and execute the jaw-dropping 450 Splash to secure the win. Results ; ; *Dark match: Adrian Neville defeated Curt Hawkins *Randy Orton defeated Antonio Cesaro (19:25) *Justin Gabriel & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (13:33) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton v Cesaro ME_032_Photo_04.jpg ME_032_Photo_06.jpg ME_032_Photo_07.jpg ME_032_Photo_09.jpg ME_032_Photo_12.jpg ME_032_Photo_13.jpg Justin Gabriel & The Usos v 3MB ME_032_Photo_19.jpg ME_032_Photo_24.jpg ME_032_Photo_25.jpg ME_032_Photo_26.jpg ME_032_Photo_27.jpg ME_032_Photo_29.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #32 results Category:2013 television events